dominic_deeganfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Deegan
Gregory Deegan Position First Caste GREGORY DEEGAN Gregory Deegan is an immensely powerful white mage. His skill is matched only by his optimism. He is the youngest of the three Deegan brothers, and looks up to Dominic as his best friend and role-model. Gregory genuinely loves people and believes that there is significant good in everyone. BRIEF HISTORY: Most Deegans are like Gregory's mother. Gruff, cynical, and avoid people when they can. Gregory, however, is very much his father's son, and like him, an exception of a typical Deegan. Gregory has always been happy, joyous, eager to laugh and willing to help people. Even as a young boy, he was naturally likeable and it drew other children to be his friend. His couch forts were the stuff of legend. His bubbly demeanor even pierced the scowl of his older brother Dominic, as well as the darkness of his eldest brother, Jacob. It came as a surprise to no one that he had a natural aptitude for the healing and benevolent arts of white magic. He embraced his studies, and it only furthered his natural goodness. Then, one fateful night, his entire life changed. A powerful necromancer who hated his parents attacked their home. Gregory's leg was terribly injured by one of the necromancer's more loathsome undead minions. The wound was infected by the Blight of the Undead, and it quickly spread through his body. Were it not for the incredible healing powers of the white magic flowing through his veins, Gregory would have surely died. It slowed the Blight's progress enough allow his parents to get him proper aid from healers at a nearby Luanian church. They were able to stop it from consuming him, but they could not expel it from his body. His injured leg could not be properly healed, and he was rendered lame. The children who were so eager to play with him were now eager to leave him behind. He could no longer keep up with them. His new handicap opened the floodgates for other children to tease him, trip him, and generally pick on him. Despite his weakened body, Gregory would not let his spirit fall. Though he cried and bled, his happiness never diminished. Where he was physically frail, his will was unbreakable. His optimism was almost his downfall. His older brother, Jacob, had alienated himself from the rest of his family, but Gregory still believed in his brother's innate goodness. He honestly believed his big brother was just misunderstood. He thought he'd finally reached his elusive sibling when Jacob invited him out to the nearby cemetery... where he subjected Gregory to a terrible experiment. He had been studying necromancy, and had somehow learned to control the Blight of the Undead! Unwilling to harm his brother, even in self-defense, Gregory let him spread the Blight further into his body! He was rescued, seconds away from death, when Dominic's second sight alerted his parents to the fratricidal deed. Gregroy wept as Jacob vanished into the night. His studies of white magic excelled as he grew older. The Blight's infection had a unique effect on his spells, however, tinting them a strange shade of grey. Furthermore, whenever he was overcome with emotion, he would channel excessive amounts of white magic, often healing everything within a twenty foot radius of himself! He bore the brunt of many bullies and antagonists, but his spirit never wavered. While he got along famously with Dominic, they always argued about Jacob. Gregory was convinced there was still some good in him. One day, a few years after Dominic had moved away, Gregory decided to go for a walk near the Crescent Star Lake. He met the strangest of creatures, and on that day his life would change forever... again. CURRENT STATUS Many, many things have happened to Gregory Deegan since he was reunited with Dominic at Crescent Star Lake. It was his white magic that saved Dirk the Mighty and The Dryad from the perverse claws of the Infernomancer. It was his optimism that helped Luna along the road to self-confidence. It was Gregory who used his magic to heal Lord Siegfried and Lord Milov Danovich of the Blight of the Undead. But most significant of all, Gregory came face-to-face with Jacob once more. Their meeting was not a pleasant one, and while it left Gregory more powerful than ever before... it also left him less optimistic. He is currently living in Barthis, staying at the Healing House with Nurse Pamela Chayler, and he still likes to build couch forts. Dominology Perspective The Aardvark: (Never Speak of it!) Category:Characters